The Murderous Hood
by elisheva
Summary: The nefarious Sheriff finds yet another way to try to rid the world of Robin Hood.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Characters aren't mine (although I know what I would be doing if they were)!!**

Supper time at camp was very tiresome. At least for Much

Allan tasted his food then made a fact. "Much, this is disgusting."

Much threw his spoon down and stood up. "Fine. If you don't like it _you_ can cook for now on."

Allan grimaced. "I'm not cooking. Don't know how."

"Well, I don't see that it hardly matters since you claim my meals are 'disgusting'." Feeling excessively aggressive he took a step towards the lads. "Anyone else have anything to say?"

From his perch Robin placed his empty bowl down beside him. "To be fair, Much, the meal was lacking."

Much squared his shoulders as he addressed the leader of the ragtag outlaws. "There's no meat to be caught, no herbs growing here. I've nothing to create a proper meal. It's hard for one person, you know, to keep up. I hardly think it fair that it's always me, Much, the body servant, to have to do all this."

Robin was used to Much's rambling but had finally had enough. "Much! A point, please."

"There's no food!" he responded. "And I'm tired of being the one blamed for it."

Robin raised his eyebrows. "And what do you suppose we do about this predicament?"

Much was taken aback. "Well...I don't know. I suppose foraging in the further parts of the forest for starters."

"Excellent idea, Much!" Robin said as he stood and clapped his man's shoulder. "Go and report what you find."

"What-me?"

"I think it's time you spread your wings, lad." Robin winked at Much's incredulous expression.


	2. Chapter 2

Much kept an eye out for twigs, branches, anything that would trip an unwary traveler. While he made his way through the forest basked in a soft light he mumbled disgruntled about his predicament.

"Do this, Much. Do that, Much. I swear he wasn't this bossy when we were young," he muttered to himself. "Thought he freed me, I did, but I'm more stuck now than before."

A songbird burst into melodious notes above him.

"Says you," Much grumped. "But you don't know my master. Freed time once over again yet I am doing his bidding. Don't even suppose they miss me."

A lone squirrel chattered down at him from his limb.

"Serves them right if I don't come back. Always taking advantage of me and my niceness. That's exactly what would happen, I say. Bah!" He was quiet for a while, getting further in the thick woods. He adjusted the pack on his shoulder that held various items for his hunt.

The sound of rushing water hit his ears and, curious, he followed it to a brook gurgling away, getting bigger each step he took. The water fell about seven feet down into a picturesque lake.

"What the--," Much said in wonder. "I never knew."

Spying some good foliage that promised herbs and berries, Much took his pack and heaved it over the edge of the rocky embankment, leaving his hands free while he struggled to keep his balance as loose rocks beat him down to the bottom. Finally at the bottom, he rescued his pack and opened it up to get a pouch pilfered from a knight to collect some berries as his mind wandered as to what goodies he could serve up with the tart fruit.

"Too bad a vegetable garden isn't in the future," he said aloud as he gingerly placed the hearty balls of dark juice into their temporary home.

"You not a very good gardener?" a voice said over the splashing water, causing Much to drop his berries in surprise.

He whirled around to see a young girl, scant four and ten, in little more than a shift standing in the pool. "Where'd you come from?"

"It's you that came from somewhere not me," she said, pointedly. "after all, I was already here."

Much relaxed his guard and pointed to his spoiled treat. "Yes, well, you appeared out of nowhere it seemed and the proof is spilled on the ground. Ruined."

She walked over to where he was standing. "Not ruined. Given character." She knelt, shift uncaringly dragged through the dirt. "But since I was the cause I shall help you re-gather."

Much allowed that was acceptable and knelt beside her. "Well, we may as well converse since there is a dire need for information."

"What information do you require?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a name or shall I make one up?"

She gave him a smile. "What would you call me?"

"Waif, as that is all you appear to be."

"Not close. Ailith."

He took the pouch and drew it closed before attaching it to his belt and standing. He held his hand out to help her to her feet. "Ailith. Pretty name."

"Yes, I rather like it. And yours?"

His face burned as his humiliation over his simple peasant name became unburied. "Not the sound of yours, I'm afraid. They call me Much."

Ailith smiled again. "Is it because you have so much to offer?"

"More like I have too much to say as my--" He stopped before he called out Robin. "Friends always say."

"Friends," she repeated. "Good friends to say such."

Much smiled easily at her. "They'll do."

"Are they the reason you cannot grow a vegetable?"

He laughed. "No. More like there is no good place." He moved over to study a plant growing near them. "The forest usually grows what we need."

"The forest? Have you no plot?"

"Uh no. Not exactly."

Ailith smiled as she walked to a rock to Much's left that held a drying dress. "You ought to be careful of the forest, Lord Much. There are dangers when one is caught unawares."

"I am no lordship although there's a Bonchurch in my future. Or was." He decided to uproot the plant to see if he could do a job of transplanting. "And I am safe enough in this forest."

After she finished buttoning the grey dress she walked back to him. "Safe from me, perhaps, but outlaws do run rampant in these woods who'd like to slit your throat in the blink of an eye for a purse of coins."

"Oh, that's not true," Much rebuffed. "Innocent slaughtering is for the sheriff, not Robin Hood."

Her eyes widened, showing a slight violet hue. "You sound as if you know personally."

He couldn't stop himself as pride rushed through his thin frame. "Well, I do. I am one of Robin's men. Second in command, in fact," he embellished.

Ailith narrowed her eyes at him. "You? You don't look like you could hurt a fly."

"Thanks a lot," he said, sharp tone in his voice.

She put her hands out. "No, no. Not that you couldn't but wouldn't. I meant it in a good way. As in, you are so friendly. You don't look like a killer."

Much stood and brushed off his clothing. "For the last time, we are not killers. But I have killed before. In the war."

Her eyes widened appropriately. "The war. I have heard such terrible things. Do we really torture the soldiers?■

"I did not see such," he said, feeling a little guilty about the lie. But she was not much more than a child.

"My father is fighting out there. I hope the enemy is as kind as we if he is captured."

Much gave her a smile. "I will pray for his self return."

"My thanks, Much."

Not one to sit in silence, Much poised a question. "You live around here?"

Ailith pointed to the east. "My home lies in that direction. But I stay here mostly."

"Why here?"

"'Tis beautiful, Much. Who wouldn't want to be here?"

He bent to pull up a tasty root. "Me, I would rather be with my lads. Comrades beats nature any day."

"Not to me."

"You don't have friends like mine."

As the day met the night Much and Ailith gathered goodly amounts of food and seasonings for the camp. "Robin will have to make the lads pilfer items of meat on another day," Much stated. "I am tired."

"It is nearly time for dinner."

"Nice meeting you, Ailith. Mayhap we will see each other again."

She smiled. "Mayhap."

At the camp Will asked Much why he was smiling. "I found much needed things," Much replied, simply, keeping his new friendship to himself. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next big haul they had occurred the next day. Ambushing and circling made their numbers seem bigger than there were. Much held a sword towards the gentlemen and his groom.

"Please don't hurt us," pleaded the man. "Anything. Anything for my life."

"Anything?" Robin asked. "Hm, tempting. Tell you what, chap. Since we're gambling here I'll take anything of value you have here in your possession. Fair 'nough?"

"Yes, yes, of course."

"Thank you, milord," Robin said, mockingly and signaled for his crew to retreat. They each went separate ways, converging on a common trail, all smiles.

"We made quite a pull, lads," Robin told them.

"He was scared," Much commented. "Overly so."

Robin nodded, tossing a coin purse in the air in thought. "You're right. It was almost as though he didn't know who we were."

"Or..." Much said, slowly, "he did and believed the violent of it."

"What d'ye mean?" John asked.

"I met a girl while I was out yesterday that was suddenly frightened when I mentioned Robin."

Will and Djaq laughed. "It could have been she didn't want your company, Much. Mayhap she was scared you'd attack her."

Much flashed an impatient look at them. "I don't look to be the molesting type."

Robin chuckled. "You could use a good bath and shave."

"Speak for yourself," Much told him. "Anyway, that makes the second person who has been frightened at nothing."

"Much, you can count?"

He glared at the tall man. "John, can you?"

"Don't need ta, whelp."

Much was exasperated. "Is it too much to think that the idea of the sheriff turning the people against us is possible?"

Robin looked at his man sharply. "What?"

"Well, most people we help aren't exactly learned. People start talking of bad things and people will see what they want."

Robin nodded. "And with the sheriff nudging them in the right direction people will turn. I must see Marian."

The others were looking at the men with wide eyes. "You think this is possible, Robin?" Djaq asked.

Robin nodded his head. "I do think. It's a wonder the sheriff hasn't done something sooner, really. If that is what's happening. Much, gear up. We need in the castle or at least at the walls."

Much ran to do his master's bidding, grabbing the long brown cloaks.

On the way to the sheriff's stone home Robin glanced Much's way. "Tell me of the girl?"

Much turned red from the scrutiny. "She is but a child, Master. A good years younger I estimate."

"Pretty, though?"

"Maybe. She is but a child."

"So you say. You tell her much?"

"Master!"

"Much! Like it's a stretch for that to happen."

Much looked offended. "I am quite capable of keeping a secret and besides, Ailith didn't follow me when I left her at the waterfall."

Robin laughed unexpectedly. "Waterfall. Much, were you gathering herbs or off a-courting."

"I want you to see the waterfall," Much told him.

"And I want to see your girl."

Much looked disgruntled. "You already have the prettiest girl in Nottingham."

Robin grinned. "Nay, Much. In all of England." 


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Master, what"s the plan?"

"Plan?" Robert repeated.

"Plan."

"There's no plan."

"No plan?" Much repeated.

"We'll just go with whatever happens."

Much groaned. "I hate it when you say that."

They made it to town and weaved in and out of the crowd, stopping every other stall to not stir the attention of the ever present guards. Finally they made it to the castle of the sheriff of Nottingham. Much pulled his hood closed around his head to hide his features. He felt that reflective move would haunt him to his dying days. He knew Master Robin felt the same way.

"We go to Marian's room," Robin muttered from the corner of his mouth.

"And how so you suppose we do that?" Much wanted to know.

"Easy. We walk right in."

Much had never understood how things seemed to fall to Robin's lap. When they were lads this happened and now they were grown it happened still. They walked right into the holding of Sheriff Nottingham's underneath the noses of the very guardsmen who were ordered to kill on site. They walked right past Sir Guy of Gisborne late of Locksley and he never so much as looked at them.

Robin's luck held for them up until the point when he opened Marian's door. He did not see the fist that hit him directly in the nose. All three people were horrified as Robin's nose gushed blood down the front of his tunic.

"Oh my God, Robin! I am so sorry."

"You're sorry?" he asked, pain making his words high pitched.

"I thought you were Guy returning. Truly I did!"

Much pushed the dazed man into the room and bolted the door behind him. "Sit down, Master. We'll staunch the bleeding." He gilded him to a chair and, in true Much form, took over his care as he pushed Robin's head back and put the offered cloth from the silent female against the nose.

"You've a bloody hell of a way to make a man feel loved," Robins said, words muffled under the pressure.

"Robin, I'm sorry. Sir Guy has a way with words."

"And you've a way with your fist."

"Hold still, Master," Much told him.

Robin pushed him away, taking the cloth from his nose to check the flow. "Quit mothering me, Much. Find someone else to smother."

Much crossed his arms. "I don't know why you brought me since I am no use."

"Maybe I like your sunshine personality."

Much wasn't amused. "I am yours to command, Master."

"Oh, stop pouting, Much. It doesn't become you." He tentatively sat up, testing his swollen nose. When he was convinced it wouldn't drip anymore he looked at Marian, eyes blazing. "Perhaps the lady would like to kiss them an she so grievously wounded."

"Perhaps the lord would give a reason for the visit."

Robin gave an infectious grin. "You first."

Marian didn't bite. "You are in grave danger here and fists aren't your only enemy. You need to take care."

He sighed, mouth starting to frown. "Perhaps I came to see the girl who holds my heart."

The girl rolled her eyes. "I stopped believing a word that came from your mouth years ago, Robin. Why are you here?"

"Fine. I've reason to believe that sheriff is besmirching my fine name so Much and I are investigating."

"Besmirch how?"

Much answered. "We've had people afraid of us killing them."

"But that's ridiculous!" Marian protested.

"Well, of course we know that," Robin told her. "But there has to be a reason."

"And the sheriff is logical?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"It was Much's idea."

"Oh, thanks a lot," Much protested.

Marian opened her mouth to comment when someone banged on her door.

"Marian? Is someone in there?"

She gasped. "It's Guy."

"Get rid of him," Robin hissed.

She raised her voice. "What do you want, Guy?"

"I want to apologize. Can I come in?"

"No!" she shouted before recovering. "I am still very much put out with you, Sir Guy. I do not wish to see you."

He was quiet for a moment. "As you wish," he finally said.

Robin didn't feel comfortable talking above a hoarse whisper. "By the rood, Marian, the guy is just trying to apologize."

She gave him a seething glare. "Trust me that was not all that man was trying to do."

Robin stiffened. "What do you mean?"

"You worry about yourself and your men," she told him in a light tone. "I can handle Gisborne."

"To quote John this I don't like."

She clapped his shoulder. "This too shall pass, Robin. Now, get out of here before you are caught." She checked the hallway and gestured them on.

With their hoods up they made good time as they neared the outer walls of the hold without detection. Movement near the gates attracted Much's attention. Or rather what the guards were carrying. Words of protect died as horror eclipsed Much, giving Robin enough time to save their lives.

He pushed his body servant hard against the stone wall and got into his face. "You do nothing," he hissed.

"But...she was just a girl," he managed.

"I don't care if it's your mum down there I want you to say nothing. Understand?" Once Much had nodded he allowed himself to take his head to look in his eyes. "Wait until camp, Much. Please."

Much said nothing, true to his word to a fault.

"What news, Rob?" John asked upon their arrival to camp.

"Not now," Robin answered, steering Much to a quiet place.

"But," Allan started.

"He said not now, Allan!" John advocated and for that Robin was glad.

Djaq, ever the healer, followed them along. "Is everything ok?"

Robin sat Much down and squatted in front of him. "Yes, Djaq. Give us a moment?" He waited until they were alone. "Much, talk to me. Tell me what's going on in that over-worried brain of yours.'

"Did you see her?" Much asked, his tortured eyes connecting with his master's. "Did you see what they did to her little body? Her name was Ailith." He took a shuddering breath. "Why would they kill a girl?"

Robin watched him solemnly. "I don't pretend to know the mind of Sheriff Vassey, my friend."

"The man is evil," Much stated. Then he stood.

Robin quickly stood as well, hand on Much's arm. "Where are you going?"

"To kill the sheriff."

"In due time, Much." He sat down and patted the space next to him. "Tell me about your friend"

They didn't have to wait long to see what the devious sheriff was up to.

"He had some poor girl displayed," Marian was saying the next morning, "and he had the town crier telling all that Robin Hood had killed her and delivered her like some prize."

Robin crossed his arms in thought. "Why should he suspect us exactly?"

"She had an arrow through her heart."

"I suppose I'm the only lad who uses them."

Marian colored. "Don't argue with me. I'm one of your few allies."

"Don't tell me people believe him!" Robin said, incredulous.

She sighed. "For the right price starving people will believe anything."

"Great. Just what I need." He cast his eye toward his men not far off. "We saw the chit yesterday as we were leaving."

"Is that why Much is do quiet."

"He had spoken with her not one day before."

She gasped. "Should I talk to him?"

"No. Let him be. He is grieving. he is not himself."

"Poor Much. The quiet is uncanny."

Robin spared another glance to him. "Yes, poor Much."

Poor Much listlessly stirred the pot that soup he was making, though he wasn't hungry. The soup made him think of the waif he met but once and still left an impression on his heart. He sat at the fire long after the embers started to burn down and after the lads bedded down. In the morning he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Much scrambled down the embankment of rocks that held the waterfall. The look today was surreal as he walked to the rock that once held a slate colored dress. He chose this place to sit as his mind wandered from one subject to the next. Much had no way of knowing if this was the spot of the bloodletting but he hoped it got his mind on nicer things.

He had stayed for several hours when he noticed something shiny on the ground. A raven was trying to pick it up without success. and took flight when Much came near. The flies weren't so nice.

There were pools of blood, congealed from the heat. He didn't spend much time thinking about it as he grabbed the shiny piece to examine it. He was confused by the small flat piece until he turned his mind on it.

"A bloody nose-guard," he muttered, being quite literal. At least the girl hadn't died without a fight. Decisively he tucked the piece in his belt and took off in the direction of the castle.

He saw her as he approached the hold and the fierce indignation struck him to the core. "Cut her down!" he demanded of the guards.

They looked at him with contempt. "Who are you to give out orders?"

"Sheriff told us to put he up," the other said, "so sheriff be the one to tell us to put her down."

Much scowled. "If you will not get her down then I will." He was about to the retaining wall when he was grabbed from behind.

"You coming with us, troublemaker."

He struggled. "Tell me where we are going and I can walk there myself."

"We are going to the sheriff." 


	6. Chapter 6

Much gave up on fighting the guard and instead studied the route they were taking to help escape later. He was going down a long hallway when he noticed Marian the same time she saw him. Her eyes widened and he knew the moment they were clear she'd find a way for Robin to get the message that his man servant was captured. Much stifled a groan as he thought about the consequences he'd be facing when he got home. His master's habits of acting impulsively were rubbing off.

"You look familiar to me," the sheriff told him.

"Just a simple landowner, Sire," Much answered.

The sheriff tapped a finger to his teeth. "If you are so simple why are you causing trouble in my hold?"

"I saw injustice, Sire," said Much, truthfully.

"The injustice was that such a young girl was so viciously murdered by Hood."

Much struggled to not give himself away. "With respect, I ask you to be a better man and give the girl some peace."

"A clue. No," Sheriff said vehemently. "People should see what happens when you trust outlaws.

Much shook off his guard and took a step forward. "I think the people know who to trust."

"Indeed?"

"I've come here today to ask that you stop the killing of innocents to frame some lowly outlaws."

The sheriff snorted. "I've no need to frame them when they fall so deliciously into my traps."

Much flinched but no hammer came down on him. "Sheriff, I ask you reconsider."

"Why should I? No."

"Then the people will know the true malice of Sheriff of Nottingham. Perhaps when you send the next group to slaughter girls they will not leave such damning clues as to their origins. One of you guards have a swollen, exposed nose?"

The sheriff looked less than pleased. "And if what you say is true?"

"Then the people will turn more against you. I'm only asking that you spare the innocents. Attack Robin Hood some other way."

"And exchange I get the...evidence?"

"I wish to have Ailith's body so that I might bury her. The evidence gets buried with the body."

The girl weighed next to nothing as Much carried her away toward the forest. He was half of the way home when he saw his gang coming to greet him.

"What were you thinking, Much?" Robin shouted at him when they were close enough. "Or were you because I'm not entirely sure at this point that you have any brains at all."

Much took the abrading calmly. "No use yell now that it's done."

"It will make me feel better," Robin told him. "You risked your life for a girl who won't appreciate a thing you do."

"It was the right thing to do," argued Much.

"And you think your death can help her how? What are you even doing with her body?"

"I'm burying her in the place she loved," he said, his voice starting to crack.

Robin sighed. "Fine. John, a little help?"

John took the lightweight girl to carry her back to the camp.

* * *

Much pat down the last mound of dirt before sticking a makeshift cross into the ground. Will suddenly appeared beside him with a tag of Robin's people.

"Today she is one of us," he said as he placed it leather cord around the cross.

Much said a quick prayer before walking away. He looked back once and smiled as he pictured her standing in the water, smiling back at him.


End file.
